The Addiction
by L i s a . F r a n k
Summary: Sasuke Uchiha is an addict. Torn apart from his past his friends start to worry even more about Sasuke's little 'problem'. One day they convince Sasuke to attend a 'group' in hopes of him deciding to quit for sure! But thats when he meets a young man called Naruto. And things turn upside down... (NarutoxSasuke {both seme & uke} pairing including others too! Rated M!)
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

Pain seared through his arm as the poison invaded. The thin metal needle slipped out with ease as tense muscles relaxed. With great effort a hand struggled to tear off the tight strap. "Hnn," A small and light moan was released as he buried his face within the comfort of the covers; strands of raven hair spread out in every direction. His vision blurred. Dimming on and off like a light switch, as the white substance caressed his body. It felt like he was getting lighter; being lifted; no longer needing to worry about anything that occupied his current life. The vague sounds from beyond the windows disintegrated; the background music called "his life" ceased to be. All four walls surrounding him twisted and turned in an unkind matter.

The broken record that was his life was put on hold. The scratching and skipping had stopped, replaced by the faint noises of something melodic and sweet; between silence and sound yet neither. The tidal waves of pain that had thrashed around, wearing out the rocks of his heart and mind had dissolved. Bleeding hands scared by broken fragments of his soul, stopped searching, stopped moving... Rested. As dazed, blinded eyes blinked in slow minded reaction the sound of keys clanking against the door was no distraction. Sunlight poured into the shadowed landscape that was the room. A boy of brunette stepped into the door frame; the mask disappointment and sorrow resting on his face. "Jesus Christ Sasuke! Not again!" The unheard complaint was over powered by what, to the raven, seemed to be the notes and chords of someone's voice.

* * *

**Author Notes**

_Walla! ^w^ My prologue is finished! I have ideas for fanficts everyday but this is the first one I actually decided to start writing! Hopefully this goes well! Please leave reviews commenting on the story or any mistakes there may be! 'M rating' for later, later chapters! Naruto will appear in a couple of chapters as well. After all, this is a NaruSasu/SasuNaru story! ^3^ (Just to get things clear at times Naruto will be uke and Sasuke seme. At other times Sasuke will be uke & Naruto seme so there's a bit for both sides.)_


	2. Chapter 1: Friendship?

_Author Notes before Chapter: Anything in ()'s is what Sasuke is thinking! Enjoy 3_

* * *

**Chapter 1: Friendship...?**

When Sasuke awoke lately that night he was in for an unpleasant surprising. Two shadowy figures watched closely as the raven opened his onyx eyes. The only source of light came from a couple of light bulbs at each side of the room. Everything else was pale, purple and grey. Beyond the white see-through curtains laid dark blue skies. (How long have I been out of it?) "Wha-" "It's 9 o'clock..." Sasuke was astonished at the immediate reply. He surely hadn't been knocked out for that long a time had he? It took him a couple of more glances before he realized who was in front of him; Kiba Inuzuka the wild wolf; and Shikamaru Nara the lazy assed genius; Two of Sasuke's safest friends.

"How much did you take?" his canine friend asked quietly. "It was only _a little_," was the spoken reply. Not long after a moment of silence had Shikamaru muttered under his breath, "...this is such a drag..." had Kiba stood up over Sasuke and spoke his mind. "Look, we're worried about you. Now you know me and Shikamaru: We've always helped you in low times like you have for us. We've all looked out for each other and been honest with another. Right?" Sasuke remained seated and Shikamaru simple peeked through the curtain outside. "Look Kiba," the Uchiha sighed, "Cut the crap and get to the point already! What is this about?!" Inuzuka sighed deeply at such a reaction. He was trying to refer from any more shouting or cursing like he had earlier, once he'd discovered the passed out Uchiha spread out on the bed and the turn of a door knob.

Kiba was closer to Sasuke than Shikamaru or anyone else, no matter how hard it was to believe. They'd been friends since they were younger. Growing up in the same neighbourhood; going to the same school; being roughly the same age; their parents being friends. The Inuzuka's had always been invited to the Uchiha's home often with other guests, Nara also being one of them. The kid's shoved up into the garden, play room or Sasuke's own bedroom. While the adults exchange drinks and talked "adult" things about "adult" topics. Sasuke, Kiba and Shikamaru became friends quickly because of this. But unlike Shikamaru who mainly was with Chōji or his indoors Kiba was always out and about. It just so happened that he lived nearer to Sasuke than he did anyone else and therefore liked to hang out with Sasuke when bored. Sasuke didn't mind since he'd always be inside with his family or out in the backyard trying to find something to do.

As they grew up he'd managed to maintain a healthy relationship with Kiba and Shikamaru and a few others. They'd all gone through different experiences and all had understood one another. Kiba's father had left the family when he was young. His mother's fist has collided with his father's face after many days of arguing and fighting over unknown circumstances as Hana told Kiba everything would be alright. Not long after had 'dad' parted ways with his wife and children. Most likely his mothers iron clad was the reason of his father not being in able to stay in touch if that was what he wanted to originally do. In this very day and age Kiba had very little regulation of his father than his sister. He hardly talked about his father, mentioned him, thought of him or get emotional at the mention of the word "father". He'd learnt to move on like his mother and older sister.

Sasuke however had different problems. When they were all young his was fine. A bright boy willing to learn and wanting to grow up the person his parents had visualized and idealised. He had dreams, hobbies and things he liked to do. But then came the tragedy: The crisis of the Uchiha family. At times Sasuke had wished 'crisis' were a person. Then he could destroy him or her himself. Tear them apart inside bit by bit. Have them endure every bit of suffering he had to a hundred times fold at the least. To burn them over and over no matter how many times he had too. 'Crisis' didn't care whom it hurt. Whom it broke into a million pieces. There was no expense of cost to the pain it caused others. 'Crisis' didn't care who got hurt, didn't care who they were as long as 'crisis' got their way.

He'd had a loving family. But now it was the memory of an old black and white photograph filled to the brim with memories that hurt like hell. A loving mother, tough hearted father and a caring selfless brother. His father, Fugaku, had always been a distant and serious man even to his children. Even Sasuke's mother, Mikoto, had trouble getting to his sweet side when they were alone. Mikoto was the complete opposite to Fugaku. She loved to spoil and treat her children. Didn't shout at them and made sure they grew up properly. Sasuke always had a good relationship with his older brother, Itachi. Once the wounds had been cut deep into his heart, his older brother felt as if they were disconnected. Sasuke wouldn't spend as much time with Itachi. He didn't talk much anymore or do the things he loved to do. Itachi understood though. After all the kid wasn't going to be all happy and lively after such an advent now was he? Even Itachi had suffered the burns and cuts of the past and even now they hadn't healed over. How could they? Was it even possible?

The look in Sasuke's eyes could have burnt cities to the ground in a second flat. This was pissing him off and the silence was killing him. He'd just woken up after one of his, 'dose'. With another sigh Kiba finally opened his mouth and spoke. "You need to quit taking these drugs. It's doing you no good!" The raven was shocked at such a statement. "What are you talking about! I-" "You're _addicted, _let's face it Sasuke." Shikamaru butted in. The Uchiha was appalled by such words. With a tight fist he stood up, only to fall back onto the bed, head in his hand. He was still dizzy from before. "I am not!" A hand raised Sasuke's face up to level, gritted teeth and equally crazed eyes staring back at his. "This isn't the first time I've come back and you've been completely out of it. It's eating away at you day after day and we've had enough. You never used to be like this! Before you had tried it once or twice but didn't think of it much. Now you use it every day and I'm just sick of you destroying yourself any further! Sasuke it's not just about your well being but not even your friends can watch this any further-" "Kiba! Calm down please!" But Shikamaru was just ignored. That was the problem with Kiba Inuzuka, once you got him started he was hard to put down.

"How do you think Itachi would react if he knew?! You think he would be proud? Well? What of it Sasuke, huh!?" His pride was hurt. He knew very well the Itachi wouldn't approve of such a thing. Itachi would be hurt even worse than he already was. He couldn't let his older brother know about his little appointment with a certain needle and fluid. That would be to much. He didn't respond to Kiba because he knew it was true. No matter how much he wanted to think the opposite he knew that he was starting to have to strong a bond with that 'path'. He sighed quietly to himself, "What do you want me to do Kiba? Shikamaru?..." he shut his eyes, sighed deeply and prepared for an answer he knew was coming. "You're going to quit Sasuke. You're going to change. Get better. And we are going to help you!" And that was that. From then on Sasuke knew that there was nothing else he could do and with a silent nod, knowing he would fail, agreed to do as his friends wished...

* * *

**Author Notes**

_Yay! Chapter 1! Sorry this took to long because I've been a bit busy! It's shorter than what I wanted but next chapter will be longer than this one! Why? Because we're going to meet a certain someone next chapter! i wonder whom? XD Anyway please leave a review once you've read: Wherever it is to state a mistake or give your opinion it really means alot to me! ^w^ Enjoy your day and please continue reading! Thank you! 3_


	3. Chapter 2: The Meeting!

**Chapter 2: The Meeting!**

The room smelt warm and sweet like lemon and lime. The crazed wolf was awaiting assistance at the reception office as the hawk watch from a safe distance; conveniently next to the front door. Sasuke believed this was an overreaction. He'd heard what these 'groups' caused. A lot more damage than one had already been caused received. It was all one big con designed by, most likely, the people what made the drugs. It was a simple process: 'Stop drugs Join a group to stop taking drugs talk about drugs think about drugs think about drugs-' and then **BAM**! You're hooked again.

But Kiba and Shikamaru just took Sasuke's speech as 'an attempt' to escape the hardship of attending a group. _"It's the first step!" _one of them had said, but to be frank Sasuke thought it was a load of bull. After all wasn't the first step to, well, stop taking drugs? Duh! And now here he was waiting for his 'so-called' friends to take him to the 'so-called' meeting that was _apparently _gonna help cure him! In the end of the day no matter how much Sasuke hated it: He'd agreed to do this. To try every single option possible, as long as it ended with him off the drugs and there was no backing out now. It meant a lot to his friends, more then he thought it would as a matter of fact.

It had been ten minutes precisely before the pair returned to their confused friend. "Sorry dude," was the chuckled apology, "Just got a lucky date with a very lucky gal!" Shikamaru was rolling his eyes as the ever so egger and excited Kiba gave a wink at Sasuke. Both knew what this was about. Once upon a time there was a princess named Ino and a wild punk named Kiba. They meet, became friends and soon escalated to higher levels; like going out. They were a cute couple that worked well. But soon after a few months something happened. Ever since then Kiba and Ino have been carrying out a full on war! Finding others to go out on dates and showing them off in front of each other. Another petty quarrel the famous Sasuke Uchiha was stuck between.

"Anyway, a certain _someone _has caused us to be five minutes late. It's still open till the end of the meeting so if we go in now we can easily sit at the back without attracting too much attention... Ok Sasuke?" Shikamaru looked as if he wasn't even bothered about this; like he would rather be at him playing his video games or on the roof with Chōji watching clouds or something. Kiba looked to entwined with the piece of paper in his hands. No doubt it was that tart at the main office's number scribbled all over it. It made the raven sick how all that idiot could think of was getting possibly _laid_. Finally the trio had started walking down the corridor to what Sasuke called "The doors to Hell!" You'd think he'd been here many times before by the way he paid no attention where he was going. As far as Sasuke could remember the Inuzuka had always kept his nose clean.

The pale blue walls seemed to talk to Sasuke. The way the colour seemed to glow capture his mind. The light, pale creamy yellow framing oddly suited it. It was a change from the main office room: Pale red and peach colours with an orange frame. But the pattern was simple and very predictable. Perhaps the room that held the meeting had pale green walls mixed with turquoise; creamy pink and purple lacing on the framing and large windows that let in calm rays of light. Every single room and corridor had nice white framed; four panel windows that let in the right amount of light, and clean decorated light bulbs on the ceiling. It seemed to leave a calming effect; a clever trick purposely done.

Kiba stopped outside a rather big door. An wooden oak door with a gold handle. It looked quit Victorian and old. The handle looked to cheap to be gold; and was most likely bronze painted gold. The brown swirls engraved on the door made Kiba and Shikamaru stand out very well. Kiba's red Tee Shirt and black combat trousers complete with boots; and Shikamaru's green jacket, black shirt, jeans and red sneakers. (Man, they have the weirdest taste...) Sasuke kept his outfit simple; a blue zip-up hoodie, dark blackish-grey jeans and black converse shoes. Nerveless he still looked dark and handsome for his age as usual. Girls would flaunt at him, try to win him over but none would succeed. Many times the question had come up from his friends: _"Hey! How come you don't have a girlfriend with all those pretty little pearls chasing after ya?!"_ Sasuke had always tried to shack it off but when it came to Kiba: it was _impossible! _The truth was he'd always never really gone for women. There had always been awkward times of which involved others guys that Sasuke though were good-looking but never did anything. His answer to Kiba was: _"I guess I just prefer boys rather than girls..." _It was in away acceptance towards reality. There was a high percentage of him being gay but Sasuke really didn't give a fuck in the end of the day. Wherever it was a boy or a girl that he liked he wasn't going for a relationship any time soon and that was that!

"Look, the meetings on the other side of this door. There's no turning back now Sasuke. If your going to go in there ya gonna need to have the right mind and attitude for it! Your gonna need-..." Sasuke huffed and stuffed his hands in his pocket as he attempted to listen quietly. He didn't need another pet talk from someone like Kiba and especially not on this type of topic! "-You do want to get better don't you?" Shikamaru butted in from behind. For a brief moment the hawk had forgotten any existence of the deer that stood behind him. "Yeah, whatever! Can we just get in already?" Sasuke's patience was being tested greatly already. Any longer a wait would just make matters even worse. "Look. The reason I choose this place over any other is because I know a guy who part-time works here. He's a friend of mine and does good work. He's the one who said you could come and see if you'll enjoy the group. So try to behave yourself ok?" Sasuke just gave a heavy 'hn', as a signal for agreement.

The heavy door was pushed open to reveal what appeared to be a cross between a large room and a short grand hall. The colours seemed to be a mixture of Sasuke's prediction and the styles of the previous rooms and corridors. There were rows of silver and black chairs with a single column in the middle. Tables were placed next to the door; plated with snacks and drinks of all sorts. People were scattered all of the place. Standing and sitting. Leaning over, eating and drinking. At the top of the room laid and small with a mike. The woman speaking looked casually dressed, hair in a ponytail and no make-up applied. "-It's been, two years now since I last took a pill. And I'll never let tha-" He knew it! Exactly as he had explained and said! How could talking about drugs possible help you stop taking them? Once the woman had stopped talking and started to walk back to her chair every other single person applauded. Sasuke had doubted that what the woman had said was true. After all he had little faith or none that this group would help. He believed that it was 100% lies rather than at least 1% helpful.

They took a seat at the back as another took the stand. This one was a dark skinned man; short hair and colourful attire. He seemed to be saying the same thing, except he was given the others reasons on why the shouldn't give up, and a load of crap like that. (Is this what they do here everyday?!) It was hard to believe so. He wouldn't be able to stand any more than a week of the same thing. The same story repeated over and over by different voices, different people in different ways. It was in a way kinda pathetic to attempt to escape the path they choose. It wasn't to long till an even applause had started. The man leaving the stage and sitting down. Within the brief moment footsteps on the left side pierced from the sound of clapping hands. A hard elbow was nudged into Sasuke's raw arm. "This is that guy. The friend of mine!" Kiba smiled with a small chuckle. He seemed to beam with happiness for some strange reason. The Uchiha was only confused as ever, turning his head towards the small stage of where the footsteps had stopped. And there, in all glory was...

(..god oh god he's he's...) "He he, it's nice to see everyone here again today!" (he's BEAUTIFUL) "As you may have noticed we might have a few new editions to the group so please everyone; Play nice!" Sasuke almost died on the spot. Was this really Kiba's good friend? A young man roughly around they're age stood at the front of the hall. He wore a plaid orange and blue shirt; bright baggy jeans and slightly colourful converse. The guy's face was adorable; bright sun-like golden hair and crystal clear, big, blue eyes! On each cheek laid three whisker like marks, either tattooed or face painted. He was very attractive. So attractive Sasuke could imagine his fanclub deserting him for the hot blonde. "He's names Naruto Uzumaki. We'll be talking to him after the meeting!" Kiba whispered to the ever so speechless Sasuke Uchiha.

* * *

**Author Notes**

_Thank you for all the reviews! It means so much to me! ^w^ Naruto Uzumaki will be making a full appearance next Chapter! I wonder what this weird feeling Sasuke's having, nah? xD I hope this was good enough: Thank you for reading! ^o^ _


	4. Chapter 3: Naruto-Kun

_**Author Notes before Chapter:** I've been away for too long and I want forgiveness so bad!  
You can't really blame me for I have been having to much bad stuff going on recently: My cat was put down, I became very sick and discorved I have an EXTREMELY low Iron count in my blood and a load of other things..._  
_I feel as if I have abandoned this Sotry but fear not: Chapter 3 is here! (Even though it's sort as *insertchosenrudwordsubstitutehere*)  
Enjoy my lovies! 3_

_(bla bla bla) = Sasuke thinking..._

* * *

**Chapter 3: Naruto-Kun**

When Sasuke Uchiha had originally agreed with his friends on stopping; he didn't intend too. In his mind he'd been doing such a thing for so long that he –not that he wanted too- couldn't stop. A voice in the back of his head saying: "I'll fail this…" was all he needed for clarification on such a situation. Nothing more and nothing less… After a few weeks, with the agreement that he could continue with ease until they figure out the first step, it was found and Sasuke wasn't too happy. Apparently they said a friend who owned a group was willing to help and find a suitable sponsor for him or something. The raven had snorted inside at this remark, considering he believed it was all in vain… But never had he thought that this, _friend, _would be such a beautiful creature. Big warm eyes that looked like sea and sparkled like ice; messy and ruffled up hair of sunshine and sunflowers bundled together. And not to forget those adorable little whisker marks that made him look so, well, ADORABLE!

It was when those big warm eyes became softer around the edges, smaller and leaner, warmer above the sweet smile he wore did Sasuke start to go from dazzled and bewildered to blushing like a little school girl. This boy wore a bright blue baggy hoodie over an orange plaid shirt and blue faded skinny-jeans. The seated dark haired male felt under-dressed for such a meeting; His black jacket; red hoodie; black jeans with a chain on the side felt inappropriate all of a sudden. (How can he look so cute and… And. Ugh, I want him!) He'd already greeted Kiba and Shikamaru and now it was his turn; he rose up a gentle hand to be shook and being a short of gentleman Sasuke had to pretend to be, he took it and shook lightly. His hand was warm but not in the sweaty sense. The way he held is handshake wasn't firm or gripping but gentle and fragile. Sadly and unwillingly Sasuke accepted the fact that such a thing as the handshake only lasted for a few seconds. With the greeting over Naruto took a seat opposite Sasuke, –not too much to Sasuke's liking- a desk separating them from one another. "Kiba and Shikamaru; do you mind if you guys can go wait at the reception for Sasuke? I have to ask him a few things before I make my decisions… Sorry." He tried to laugh it off but unfortunately failed. With a sigh both nodded and bided Sasuke good luck. "Oh and Kiba!" he smiled sweetly. The crazed wolf popped his head around the corner with an ecstatic expression on. Perhaps if he had of born with a tail it would be wagging itself to death right now? "I don't care if she's your childhood crush: STAY WAY FROM INO YAMANAKA! You're NOT here to chat-up my sectary with PETTY LINES AND PATHETIC JOKES!" You wouldn't have believed how loud the order and been shouted. Even Ino, who was now hysterically laughing, heard it! Now having happily made his point he cutely said, with a cutely satisfied expression: "You are dismissed!"  
"…Yes master…" was the small reply given by the wolf before shutting the door behind him and trudging down the hall with a laughing deer.

"Now, where were we? Ah yes, sorry for being so rude but my name is Naruto Uzumaki!"  
"Sasuke Uchiha…"  
"Pleased to meet you Sasuke-Kun!"  
"Hn," there was no way he was going to have a chance with this blonde! Addict x Anti-Addict? Guess again! Plus he seemed too innocent, cute and naive to even get Sasuke's motive if he were to _flirt_ with the boy. Despite the raven's remarks and responses, his uninterested face and his pesky attitude, the fox still stood bold and happy before him. "I hope you don't mind but I have to ask a few personal questions so I can help pick out the right sponsor for you and the right way for you to carry out this, _path_. This detailed form of you is for my eyes only so I know what I am dealing with. Your sponsor will learn about you form you alone. I'll simply just be giving them a picture, name, age and contact details… Normally to make it easier for people I don't mind answering any personal questions you would like to ask me. I'm not some bullshitter and I like to get straight to the point…"  
"Understandable." He leaned onto the desk, arms folded neatly on top and his head resting on top like so.

The young blonde nodded, changing his tone from silly to a more serious version of himself. "First off since I already have your address, age?" he picked up a pen and started to write something on a piece of lined paper. Unfortunately a pencil pot blocked Sasuke's view from observing the writing. "18."  
"Sexuality?" Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "What does that have to do with anything?"  
"Everyone gets some sort of long-term replacement for their addiction; wherever it's a hobby; kink; buzz or whatever. Some people replace it with a kink more than a hobby if you get what I mean…? A few times have a sponsor and a client got it off together and such. Most people find sex the perfect stress relief when dealing with such a task."  
"Sex huh?"  
"Yeah…" He couldn't help but stare into those beautiful blue eyes and notice it. The moment when they looked down, dull, grey, lifeless and sad. Sasuke's heart speed up, lost in such curiosity. (What is he thinking of?) But relief came quickly. They looked back to Sasuke with a snap of determination. Whatever it had been, it made his eyes and even brighter shade of blue. "…Homosexual." The blonde seemingly scribbled it down with a nod. "And you?" the scribbling ceased to exist once more. "Why do you ask?"  
"Just curious," Raven lashes closed and opened slowly every now and then. (Am I seriously going to try? God, ha has to be such a find doesn't he?!) "You're a bit of a flirt too huh?" he asked rhetorically, resting his head on one of his upright hands with a smile. "Maybe…" Seems this blonde wasn't as naive and innocent –not that he had much experience in flirting- as he'd thought.

"Next, what ring size?" the raven was dumbfounded. "Ring size? As in finger ring size?" The blonde simply shook his head and with a small innocent smile his pen lifted up and pointed towards the raven's forehead. The confused Sasuke followed the pen as it traced a line downwards until it stopped, uncomfortably at Sasuke's "downstairs" department. The moment he blushed Naruto had started to snicker, but then couldn't control himself. "Per-pervert!" the poor Uchiha stuttered lightly only having releasing the inappropriate question. "Oh please I'm only joking!" he laughed off, whipping away a tear as he said so. "And on a serious note, in future please refer from flirting with me please? Anyone who knows me knows that I'll always be the first to flirt if I really want to, so, word of warning!" Sasuke just stared angrily at the blonde, now leaning back in his chair, arms folded and a pissed off expression on his face. "Whatever, Usuratonkachi." Naruto shook off the insult with a clear of his throat. "Anyway, being serious now! Why did you come to this group?"  
"Honestly to get _them_ off my back. I really have no intention on continuing or quitting. In my opinion I'm probably going to fail this…" The little ball of sun-shine was quiet as he wrote it down. Even his breathing didn't make much noise, well, at least to Sasuke's hearing he didn't. "Why did you start taking drugs?" Sasuke hesitated for a mere moment. "Why did you start doing this job?"  
"Because I was an addict once too.",  
"Did you ever tell anyone why you were an addict?"  
"No, I always lied to them about it or avoided the question."  
"There's your answer then…" With a smile Naruto put the pen down. "Thank you for bearing with me!" Yet again the slightly older Sasuke Uchiha was confused. "You can go meet your friends at the reception now. You'll have a sponsor come round tomorrow at 10AM..."

* * *

**Previous Comments**

_"It's good so far and has potential to be great. Though, Sasuke, as an addict, gave in too easily in both accepting the fact that he is one and in quitting."_

Thank you for pointing this out but I did it intentionally and maybe may have rushed it abit. I wanted this Sasuke to be the type that really didn't care wherever he took drugs or not. He'd known he was an Addict and if a friend asked him such a question the reply would of been: "Yes. I am an addict..." It was more to fit his personality thingy as well. Addicts can be different from other addicts. I would have admitted it if I was one so I guess I kinda made Sasuke relate to me... Hopefully it's more deeply explained in this chapter then before!? **:/**

_"This is a great start! I can't wait to read more and I love the fact that this a switch fic. In my eyes they both have seme and uke qualities and im glad someone else see's it that way as I said above I can't wait to read more! :)"_

It's true. Most people say that Sasuke should be the man or Naruto should be the man but in the end of the day both are man and pretty masculine men. Although I do preffer NaruSasu mainly because I LOVE Naru a couple of %'s more then Sasuke! (lol not that much though!) They both have what it takes to be Uke and Seme. Everyone has their girly and manly moments... Nice to see someone agree though!

_"DrWatson636", "uchiha hinata21" and "fluttershywings247" posted that they also rally ejoyed my crappy chapters!_

Awww, hugs for EVERYONE! ^W^ Thanks guys! 3

**Author Notes**

_Right, I said it was short but I'm going to have Chapters posted more frequently (like 1/2 a week or something...) I'm also going to get back to the other story of mine (Living Together) but first I really want to re-do the "Prologue" and "Chapters 1 & 2" for this story.  
{Why? I read them and they were AWFUL in my opinion. When I wrote those stories out keyboard was dogy and I was kinda half asleep. I re-read them not too long ago and noticed that they were horrible and unbelievable NOT to my liking.  
I'm going to re-write them and I'd hope you'd have the time to go back and re-read them! ^w^  
But for now PLEASE leave Reviews/Comments: They mean so much to me!  
I don't care if their good comments or bad; Your opinion MATTERS to me! 3_

_Thank you again! 3_


End file.
